


Stakeout

by ThisWasInevitable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bigfoot - Freeform, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader request, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Trans Male Character, Trans Stern, Vaginal Sex, but not for long, in the context of the roleplay, kinda dubcon, please read notes if you're worried, set in the same universe as "propinquity", sternclay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: Agent Joseph Stern is on a stakeout in the woods, looking for Bigfoot.Bigfoot finds him first.





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> A reader requested: I remember you mentioning in one of the fics that Stern imagined his and Bigfoots first time outdoors...maybe a roleplay?
> 
> (They're referencing the final chapter of "Propinquity")
> 
> Note: I tagged as Dubcon because it's not immediately clear if Stern is going along with things out of fear or out of desire in the context of the roleplay, but I tried to make it clear pretty fast that he is into it.

_I used to get off thinking about you, this form of you, pouncing on me when I was out on a stakeout, tearing my suit to shreds and fucking me so hard and fast I cried_

"You know, I'd be open to that, uh, that fantasy you mentioned.Assuming we made sure we were on the same page about our limits."

"You're sure?"

"Positive...but we should probably get a suit from the thrift store first."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cicadas call rhythmically in the summer air, the sun finally drifting below the horizon. 

In the small tent, Agent Stern finishes filling out his notes for the day by the light of a small lantern. It’s day one of his stake-out, and so far he’s found nothing but a few footprints that he swears lead him in a circle and a clump of reddish-brown fur. He really wishes his field work clothes had dried faster after his run-in with the river; he’s stuck in his suit until they do, which is not ideal.

A few yards away, twigs crunch. He pauses his writing for a moment. Nothing else happens.

Must have been a raccoon, maybe a deer. 

Something hits the tent near him. A pebble, by the sound of it. Then another, and another, and another as he grabs his flashlight and hurries outside.

The beam doesn’t pick anything up, though he can hear rustling somewhere close by. He’s not scared; odds are it’s some locals fucking with him.

“Alright” he sighs, “if there happen to be any hornets in the area, you’re very funny. Now please go away.”

“I appreciate you asking politely, but the answer is no.” A deep voice replies.

Stern spins around. The flashlight shines on red-brown fur, then on a strangely human face as Stern scans it upwards. The creature is at least a foot taller than him, with sharp teeth, slightly pointed ears, and short claws visible on its hands. 

It’s Bigfoot alright. And he looks unamused as he steps closer, leaving only the width of the flashlight between them.

“Lemme guess: vlogger?”

Stern shakes his head.

“Bigfoot hunter?”

“Of course not.” Stern says, insulted. 

“Hmmm” a large hand reaches out, tucking a stray hair back behind his ear, “figured you were here with some kind of camera. You’re a cute one.”

“I...thank you?”

“You’re welcome. Kinda surprised you aren’t running. Usually all it takes is some growling or branch breaking plus one look at me and people beat it.”

“Why would they run?”

Bigfoot gestures to himself, indicating his size, before baring his teeth and pointing at them. Stern knows he should, at the very least, be nervous. But he’s curious and exhilarated instead, a mystery he's studied for years mere inches in front of him. 

“You were trying to scare me away?”

“Uh, yeah? Look, this is a nice chunk of forest, real quiet and far away from people. I want to keep it that way. So,” he presses one finger against Sterns chest, pushing him backwards, “scram.”

Stern sets his shoulders in determination, looking the creature in the eye, “Not a chance. I am here, looking for you, and-”

“Who sent you to look for me?” Bigfoot crosses his arms.

“I’m a special agent with the UP division of the FBI.”

A growl, low and rumbling, comes from the creatures chest, and Stern realizes his error. 

“You have five seconds to leave.”

“Wait, you don’t understand, I’m not here to hurt you. I, I just want to learn-”

“Times up.” The creature surges forward with another, deeper growl and grabs him, one hand gripping the front of his shirt and jacket and the other trailing a single claw along his neck. 

“You know how many of them say that?” He muses, claw tracing up Sterns cheek and stopping at the corner of his mouth, “how many say they don’t want to hurt me, that they just want to understand, only to turn up with cameras and traps and fucking _guns_ instead.”

“But…” Sterns heart is in his throat, and it’s taking all his professional training to remain calm, “I mean it. I even wrote up a whole list of questions to ask in case you were capable of speech.” He doesn’t mean for his lips to pout the way they do when he says that.

Bigfoot hesitates, considering him carefully, gaze curious and hungry. 

“I just want to learn, to understand, to, to know more about something, er, someone I should say, who’s still the subject of so much speculation.”

“You sound real sincere,” the creature bends down, breath hot against his neck, nuzzling him once and making a gasp catch in his throat, “and those puppy-dog eyes are pretty convincing, ‘specially coupled with the rest of you. But…” the finger resting near his lips presses against them and he parts them on reflex, “you’re still out of time.” 

His training kicks in and he bites down as hard as he can. The creature yelps, pulling his hand back, Stern turning to run as he does. 

He makes it exactly zero feet, strong hands grabbing him and pulling him backwards and down so he lands on his knees. Bigfoot drops down behind him, yanking his jacket halfway off, using it to trap his arms behind his back. 

“Alright, tough guy, you wanna learn? You’re gonna learn.” He fists a hand into Sterns hair, mouths at his neck as he growls, “first lesson: I got a name. Barclay.”

“Barclay” Stern repeats, testing the word in his mouth. It comes out breathier than he wants it to, and he really, really hopes Barclay can’t tell how much the way he’s holding him, the power and menace in that lovely deep voice, is turning him on. 

“Next lesson” Barclay pushes him forward, his cheek hitting the forest floor, hands still trapped behind him, “I just want to be left a-fucking-lone so I can be happy or tired or horny or whatever the fuck else _in peace_.”

“I’m s-sorry, I didn’t know it’d gotten so bad for you, I just wanted-”

“Quiet.” The claws of his right hand are circling Sterns stomach, “it’s time for lesson three.” The claws press down and Stern braces for the pain of being eviscerated. But they scratch lightly up and back, tearing his slacks in the process and sending goosebumps skittering up his skin.

He moans.

Barclay chuckles darkly, “You like that? Oh you’re gonna love the next lesson then.” There’s a flurry of ripping fabric and then Stern feels the night air on his inner thighs and most of his ass. Something thick and solid teases at the folds of slick skin he’s been trying to ignore. 

“The next lesson is very special, because you’re the first human to learn it. You’re gonna find out just what it feels like when I fuck you.”

Stern whimpers, tries in vain to free his arms. Barclay simply laughs at him again.

“You’re wet, babe. You getting off on this?”

Stern bites his lip, embarrassed by the answer clacking against his teeth.

“Answer me.” The tip presses in and Stern moans louder, spreads his knees further apart.

“Please don’t make me say it.” He whispers. 

“If you don’t, I won’t fuck you. I’ll just keep teasing” he draws back out and Stern whines, pushes his hips back in a desperate bid to follow, “until I get bored and then leave you here, wound up and praying some nice backpacker comes along and rails you while you think about me.”

Stern takes a deep breath, delicious shame spreading from his core into the farthest tips of his limbs, “I want you to fuck me.”

“There, that wasn’t so hard.” Barclay pats his head, “figures the UP would staff itself with a bunch of monsterfuckers.”

“It doesn’t” Stern mutters, “at least, not as far as I knowOHohohohgod.” Stern pushes his face against the dirt as he’s stretched open, inch by inch. 

There’s a different noise emanating from Barclays chest, more a purr then a growl as he slowly pushes in.

“Just seeing how much fits. Don’t want to push too far and break my new favorite thing on the first go.” 

Stern gives a pathetic moan, tries to focus on his breathing so he can relax. He’s so turned on he can barely think, but he knows he wants to take as much of Barclay as he can.

A thumb strokes the back of his neck, “that’s it, handsome, let me in. Lemme feel how nice a fit you are. Mmmmmm_damn_” He’s rolling his hips agonizingly slow and Stern still feels like he’s going to die the best of all possible deaths. The thumb stops rubbing it’s soothing circles, and the hand clamps down. The right hand grips the side of his thigh.

On the first serious thrust, Sterns whole body lights up. He tries wiggling his hips to get used to the stretch but he doesn’t get the chance. Because Barclay is fucking him in earnest, hard and fast, and the feeling of being so completely filled, so unable to get away, overloads the rest of his systems. 

Barclay has stopped talking, the only sounds coming from him are rhythmic, rapid grunts as he digs his fingers into Sterns skin.

Leaves scratch his cheek and he shuts his eyes to keep from getting dirt in them. His own breath is already coming in gasps, thighs and stomach burning from the effort of holding him up, Barclays iron grip on his leg and neck doing little in terms of support. He’s not going to last like this, and the thought makes him want to cry. He wants to stay like this as long as he can, Barclay fucking him like he’s _his_, like all Stern is good for is pinning to the earth and filling with cum.

“Gentle, please, I don’t think I can take more if you keep up, oh lord, like this.”

Barclay slows, and when he speaks his voice is gruff, “Did I just hear you make a demand?”

“I-I wasn’t demanding.” Stern whimpers as the hands on his body tighten.

He hears Barclay smile, all teeth, “Good. Because babe, you don’t get to make demands.” Suddenly he’s moving fast again, fucking him ruthlessly and there’s the tell-tale rip as the right knee of his slacks tears from the friction against the ground. 

Stern yells, wordlessly, half from the pure bolt of sensation and half from the thrill of being overridden.

“I told you my, fuck, name for a reason, y’know.”

“Barclay” he moans, smiling when the name draws forth a shuddering groan from the form above him, “Barclay, please, fuck me, ohGODthat’salot.”

“I know, but you should fucking see yourself. You want me so bad you’re dripping down my dick. Fuck” he jerks his hips more erratically, “that’s it, you’re fucking staying here, gonna fuck you so often you’re gonna forget what it feels like to be empty.”

“Not, ahshit, sure I could take that.”

“Oh, you’ll take it alright, you’ll take it as much as I wanna give it, and when you can’t take it this way for awhile, gonna fuck that handsome face, see how far down your throat I can get, watch my come get all over your lips.”

“Yes, oh please, Barclayahfuck.”

“And when I wanna hear you scream again, gonna fuck this sweet little ass open, keep you in my lap, watch you, fuck, squirm, train you to bend over whenever I snap my fingers.”

Stern moans, startles himself when it comes out as a sob.

“Ah ah, none of that babe, you wanted to find me. You fucking found me. Now keep your ass in the air and deal with the consequences.” The next thrust is at a sharper angle and Sterns legs give. He slips down just as Barclay pulls back. There’s a howlgrowlpurr as something warm and sticky hits the backs of his legs and his ass. 

His eyes are damp from the overwhelming pleasure of it all, his body is shaking. He wants to say thank you, wants to beg for more, wants to ask if this strange, remarkable being would maybe just hold him for a moment. 

In place of any of that he says, “I did warn you that I couldn’t stay in that position.”

His upper body is pulled awkwardly away from the ground, drops back down as his jacket is ripped away in one swift motion. The same hand that shreds it so violently then rests on his upper arm, gingerly easing him onto his back. 

Barclay is grinning down at him, growls still coming out in little huffs as he catches his breath. 

“Needed to get the final word, huh.”

Stern opens his mouth to contradict him, realizes this would prove his point, and shuts it again. Barclay laughs, a lighter sound than before, and shifts down on his elbows to brush their noses together. 

“Y’know, seems real unfair that you be the only one learning things. So you’re gonna help me out.”

“Okay.” Stern smiles shakily at him. 

“I’ve always been curious” he kisses his cheek, “about what humans taste like.” He licks his lips, grin going sharper when Sterns eyes widen.

“Please tell me that doesn’t mean what I think it meeeeansAH, oh, oh thank god.” He giggles with relief as Barclay shoves his legs apart to bury his face between them. At first the licks are brief, teasing and testing Sterns reactions. Then come broad swipes, warm tongue pressing against him as if Barclay wants to be as close as possible. 

“Lord, that feels amaZING, ah, whatever you did please do againohyesthankyou.” He carefully brings his hands down from where they’re clutched against his chest to settle on Barclays head. His fur is softer there than on his hands and Stern digs his fingertips into it, savoring the feeling of it on his skin. 

The hand not haphazardly cupping his ass traces up and down his leg, pawing and petting rather than clawing this time and something about the softer touch makes his back arch off the ground. 

There’s a singularly odd sensation as Barclays lips close around his dick, rough hair brushing against the surrounding sensitive skin as his tongue teases the tip. 

“Barclay that’s, that’s so good, you’re so good, please, please make me come like this.” 

Barclays gaze flicks up to him, smug, as he redoubles his efforts, panting out small sounds of satisfaction that make Stern open his legs wider. He comes, fingers curling in Barclays hair. 

As the aftershocks roll through him, Barclay kisses and licks his way along the V of his thigh and hip, then up along the lines and curves of his stomach. He comes to rest just below Sterns collarbone. The smile he offers this time is far gentler than before, and even in the darkness (god only knows where his flashlight went), there’s a comforting softness in his eyes.

“What’s your name, handsome?”

“Seems a bit late for that.” Stern gestures to their relative positions and the state of his clothes. 

“You gonna make me guess?” Barclay takes one of his hands, kissing the knuckles and licking at the palm.

“Joseph.”

Barclay rests the agents palm on his cheek and Stern strokes it.

“I like it.” His smile is creeping towards mischievous again, “go get in the tent, Joseph. I still need to decide what I’m going to do with you.”

“I’m sorry, but was the plan something other than to fuck me into the ground? Literally.”

“Don’t make me tell you again, babe.” Barclays voice stays light, even as he uses one claw to make methodical slashes in Sterns shirt. 

“I'm not going to have anything to wear home at this rate.”

“What makes you think you’re leaving any time soon?”

“You can’t be serious-” Stern’s cut off when Barclay nips at his shoulder. 

“Dead serious, babe. Now get in the tent before I drag you there.” He replies, mildly. 

Stern moans, hips rolling as Barclay continues placing lovebites along a stretch of neck that (he hopes) is covered by his collar. 

“You have to get off of me for that to, oh, to happen.”

“Ugggggh, fine.” Barclays sits up and Stern makes his way with minimal wobbling, to the tent, “I’ll be in soon.” 

Stern smiles, zipping up the door and removing what’s left of his clothing. He supposes he should be worried, but for some reason, he’s quite certain Barclay won’t hurt him. 

He still might end the night screaming, though. 

\----------------------------------

This is definitely in his top ten human encounters.

Barclay picks up the flashlight from where Stern dropped it, sets it just outside the tent. It’s taking all his self-control not to follow Stern right away, but he wants him to savor the anticipation. 

He’s debating how he wants to play this; Stern certainly responded well to aggression, but he’s increasingly curious about what would happen if he let the human take more of a lead, if he cooed over him a bit more. 

When he unzips the tent and crawls in, Stern looks up from his notebook excitedly, not a trace of fear on his features

“I could still just eat you, you know.” Barclay teases. 

“Nice try, but there are no credible accounts of Bigfoot predation on humans.” He flips the small notepad closed, tucks it into the pocket of his backpack. 

“You really have done your research.” Barclay adjusts the sleeping bag as he speaks, sits down on it and pats his lap, “c’mere and do some more.”

Stern straddles him, hands bracing on his chest.

“Heh, you’re a quick study.”

“Well, yes. But also want you want is pretty obvious.” He gazes pointedly at Barclays cock, half-hard just from tasting him a few minutes ago. Barclay shifts his hand down to stroke it. As he does, Stern leans forward cautiously, kissing his neck. 

“That’s it, don’t be shy.” 

One hand begins drawing circles along his pecs and down towards his stomach, darting back up to tease at his nipples. He grunts, and Stern laughs, which morphs into a gasp as Barclay rubs the head of his cock against his dick. 

Barclay brings both hands around to cup Sterns ass, squeezing it and enjoying the surprised squeak that earns him. 

“I’m gonna let you set the pace and the depth, handsome. I come first, I suck your dick again. You come first, I fuck you so hard you won’t be able to stand.”

Stern moans, one arm doing it’s best to wrap around Barclays shoulder while the other guides his cock into place. He’s barely sunk down at all before moans are replaced with needier, shorter sounds of effort. 

“Enjoying yourself?” He purrs.

“S-so much, you were right, I, I missed this, the whole time I was sitting here I kept, ohmygod, wishing I had your cock in me.”

Now it’s Barclays turn to whine, possessive and grateful, against the crook of Sterns neck. He puts kitten licks across the marks he’s left there, the skin tasting like aftershave and sweat. 

“You feel so good, I love how you fill me up, I, I want more.” He lowers himself another inch, eyes shut and face lined with pleasure, “I want to take you everyday, fuck, oh god.”

Barclay kisses lovingly up his neck before finally capturing his lips in a deep, heated kiss. Stern is kissing back instantly, little sounds of delight floating from his mouth into Barclays. Barclay hisses as Stern moves faster, pulling off to grind on the head of his cock. 

He has a thousand things to say, he wants to tell Stern how nice it feels to be wanted, how his body is everything he’s ever dreamed of on lonely nights. But talking would mean breaking the kiss and he can’t, refuses to surrender the sensation of Stern drinking him up little by little. 

Stern sinks as far down as he can go without warning and Barclay gives a pleading yip and hugs him closer, feels Stern smirking against his lips. 

“What’s so funny?” He breaks away to nuzzle and lick at his ear and cheek. 

“How easy it is to make you docile. All I have to do is flatter your size, tell you how much I want you, and suddenly you’ll let me do whatever I want.”

Barclay snarls, “That what you think?” He presses one hand to the back of Sterns head, forcing his gaze down to where he sinks into him, “look, oh fuck, look closer babe, you’re fucking straining to take me, I could fucking tear you to pieces on my cock, oh damn, _shit_” His words have Stern frantically pistoning up and down, whining and squirming when Barclay won’t release his head.

“Much as I love looking at you, want you to fucking watch me come in you, want you to see just what I can do to you, fuck, _fuck_, Joseph, yes” He tilts his head back, howlgrowlpurr building in his throat. 

“Barclay” Stern presses his head against Barclays chest as he tightens around him, coming just as Barclay spills inside him. He shudders, gathering the human close, can’t tell whose heart it is he hears hammering, where his body ends and Sterns begins. 

“I don’t know about you, big guy, but I’m ready to call it a night.” Stern murmurs in a slightly different voice than he’s been using all evening, relaxing back to fix Barclay with a satisfied smile. 

“Yeah.” Barclay kisses him once, familiar and tame, “not sure how much longer I could keep being dominant like that. Don’t get me wrong, that was really fucking hot, but I kept wanting to ask you to boss me around.”

“Thank you for indulging me.”

“Any time.” He gives a final, fond grope to Sterns thighs as he slips off of him, "you alright? That was pretty intense."

"I'm fantastic, but I'll warn you if I notice that changing. You?" The agent rifles through his backpack, pulling out several wet wipes and tossing a few towards Barclay, who catches them easily.

“The same. You want me to sleep like this, or put on my bracelet?” 

“As much as I adore cuddling with you like this, we should minimize the chances of someone seeing you this way.”

Barclay nods, slips his bracelet back on. Stern tosses him the boxers he packed for him before pulling out his pajamas.

“Good lord” he holds up the remains of his shirt, “the thrift store was a good call.”

“You did say ‘tear it to shreds.’” Barclay waits for him to pull on his shirt, then wraps him from behind in a hug. 

“I did. And it was better than even my wildest fantasies. Which is saying something.”

Barclay releases him long enough for him to open the humongous sleeping bag he brought and crawl into before drawing Stern against him again, praying the other man can feel the adoration radiating off of him. 

"Need anything?" Stern murmurs, kissing his nose as stroking the faded scars on his shoulder.

"Nope." Barclay yawns, snuggling close, "got everything I need right here."


End file.
